Consumers typically purchase cookware articles in sets including articles of different dimensions, and, hence, often have multiple cooking vessels. However, storing multiple cooking articles having varying dimensions may be cumbersome and inconvenient.
Prior methods of storing cooking vessels include nested storage of stock pots, as it requires less space. In these methods, stacking may be made easier when the stock pot handles are made removable. However, such removable handles are easily lost or damages and can complicate the use of multiple burners or heat sources for cooking.
Institutional and restaurant kitchens frequently stack short fry pans of the same size if the handle is properly shaped; however, such stacked pans tend to progressively skew toward a vertical tilt of the horizontal plane of the vessel rim as the stack grows, making the stack inherently unstable.